A business process that is modelled in a graph-based language should be transformed into an equivalent block-based language to execute the business process in a computer system. However, conventional transformation of a business process from a graph-based model to a block-based model is neither modular nor deterministic. Also, the conventional transformation produces blocks that can be further divided into finer blocks, while fine-grained blocks are desirable in implementing the business process model.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems of transforming a business process model from a graph-based model to a block-based model.